Just Ethan, Just Arianna
by xoxoirish
Summary: Arianna's 18, and is being forced to chose a husband. What happens when the man choosen betrays her? First Fairy-Tale fic. R
1. Secrets and Suitors

****

**Hi, everyone, I'm Irish. This is my first fairy-tale fan-fic (I have written other stories on an account that I can't remember anymore), so I'm kinda nervous. It was my friend's idea for me to post it here, and I'm hoping you like it. **

**Thanks for reading. =)**

**~Irish.**

* * *

Arianna's POV

I'm not sure when exactly the discussions started, or why they even happened without my consent or knowledge, but it wasn't long before I noticed preparations being made for a grand ball. Whenever I asked one of my servants, they would tell me "The decorations are for the ball, my Lady," or "I am to bring these to the kitchens to be prepared for the ball, Princess." I was never told what the ball was for, who was being invited, or even who it was for. When no one around me would tell me what I wanted to know, I, of course, went straight to my father.

Now, anyone else would have thought me insane for going to the King for something as trivial as a ball that I knew nothing about. But, then again, anyone else would not have known about the strong bond between my father and me. Ever since my mother died seven years ago, my father has dropped everything to talk to me whenever I come by. Rather than bestow the title Crown Prince on my younger brother, he, on my sixteenth birthday, announced that I was now Arianna, Crown Princess of our country, and next in line for the throne.

Slipping out of the watch of my ladies' maids, I headed towards the throne room. Father was supposed to be in there all day, talking to some foreign ambassadors from the surrounding kingdoms. I hadn't seen them arrive, but personally took no interest, for the people that usually visit my father are old and boring. When I arrived in the throne room though, I was in for a surprise.

Filling the room were young gentlemen, all seeming between the ages of nineteen and twenty-five. My father was talking to a group of them, nodding and smiling at different times, giving several of them questioning looks when they said something he either did not like or agree with. I stood there for several moments, waiting for him to notice me. I finally caught his eye, and a wide smile spread across his face. Excusing himself, my father crossed the room and came to stand before me. "Arianna! What a pleasant surprise! Do you require something, my dear?"

If anyone was surprised, it was me. Why were all of these young men here talking to my father? What happened to the foreign ambassadors? Father has said they were coming to discuss matters that I need not worry about just yet. And then reality hit me. The ball; the men. It was all becoming clear. I knew what my father and his councilors were planning. The ball was for me. My eighteenth birthday was less than a month away; eighteen was the usual age for girls to be married. I felt anger building up inside me, but I knew better than to let it show.

Forcing a smile onto my face, I started talking. "Father, where are the ambassadors you spoke of? These gentlemen seem to be rather young to know much of great importance to you," I mused, hoping my earlier theory was incorrect. "And my servants have been speaking of a ball. Have you any idea what it is for?" I knew the answer; I knew that my theory was the most probable thing that could be going on. There was a small sliver of hope, though, that my father and his advisors had decided that I could wait, as my mother had, to get married when I was twenty-one, rather than eighteen. The smallest bit of hope was enough for the smile on my face to become genuine.

Before my father could answer, a man approached him. He seemed to be one of the youngest in the room, probably nineteen, or recently twenty, and was nothing special to one's eye. He was of average height and build, had slightly unruly, long brown hair, tanned skin, and deep brown, seemingly black, eyes. And yet, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. To me, he was handsome, gorgeous even. He said something to my father that I didn't quite catch before turning to look at me. Feeling that I had been caught in my staring, I looked down quickly. My face was obviously red, I knew it, but I hoped they didn't notice. Or, if they did, I hoped they didn't make any comments. My father talking again made me look up; luckily, my face was no longer nearly as red.

"Arianna, if you'll excuse me…I have much to discuss here. I will make sure to come find you after supper tonight," was all he said before walking off with the man that you just had to stare at. This was so unlike my father, though. Normally, he would stop everything to see what I wanted. Once, he put a whole meeting on hold for two hours because I wanted to show him my sewing. He even cancelled a dinner with the Duke and Duchess of Alirone to come on a ride with me.

I saw the dark haired man that led my father away from me look back over his shoulder to take a glance at me. I held my head high so he wouldn't see how angry I was, and stalked out of the hall, headed back towards my rooms. Rather than go to my bed chamber though, I went out to my rose garden, the place I always go when I'm upset or uncertain about something. So my father has been planning this ball to find a suitor for me. And, of course, he had to speak with all of the eligible men so he knew about each and every one of them, so he could choose for me a variety to meet. I would have no say in this marriage. I would just be able to meet all of these men and be able to choose which one I liked best out of the selection. My father's idea of a perfect arrangement. No true love, just a hope of a happily ever after.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please R&R! Any and all comments/criticizime is adored, and everyone who does get officially added to my list of favorite people ever! **

**Thanks again!**

**~Irish.**


	2. Just Ethan, Just Arianna

**Hey, it's me again! Second chapter up, on the same day! Yay, I'm proud of myself. =)**

**Again, PLEASE R&R! I love comments! And... the first to review gets... A BUBBLE OF ULTIMATE AWESOMENESS! Come on, I know you guys are reading it... I can check my stats. ;D**

**Anyways... on to the story! =D**

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

I'm not sure exactly how long I was outside, but it was long enough for me to calm down. It was also just enough time for several of the men from the throne room to try and come find me. Of course, no one was allowed in my rose garden without explicit permission from me, even the gardener. I was left well enough alone, with which I was content. But, for some reason, I found myself hoping that one man, the man that I had been thinking about this whole time, would come in anyways to find me. This feeling was so strange. Hadn't that same man just infuriated me? Didn't he believe that the conversation he wished to have with my father was more important than my father's conversation with me?

The answer to both these questions was yes, and yet I still wanted him to come. Pausing for a moment to think, I shook the thought from my head. The only reason I wanted him to come was to yell at him for pulling my father away. Yes, that was it.

After shaking this from my head, I stood and left the garden. I'm pretty certain that there was dust on the bottom of my gown, but that didn't bother me. It was nearly supper time now, and I had an appointment with my father afterwards; an appointment I wouldn't miss, especially after this afternoon in the throne room. I hurried towards the dining hall, where we usually eat, alone and undisturbed by visitors. Today, though…I found my father in the dining hall, with about fifty young men sitting around him at temporary dining tables. My usual spot was taken by the man, whose name I still did not know. The nerve of him! Did Father not tell him that he had taken my seat and must move at once?

The only available seat at the head table was in between my brother, Fredric, and the dark-haired man that had taken my seat. Fredric was younger than I, only fifteen years of age, but he always seemed to be more involved in plans than I. Especially plans my father had ordered be kept secret until he deemed fit to tell me. Reluctantly, I took the open seat, not looking at the man to my left. Rather, I turned to Ethan and started discussing with him why I had not been informed of the activities.

Before we got very far in our discussion, the man to my other side tried to get my attention. Stopping myself from rolling my eyes, I turned to him. "I am sorry, sir. Is there something you need? The servants will gladly get it for you," I said, trying not to let the anger I still felt towards him become obvious in my voice. He smiled before replying.

"Princess, the servants cannot get me what I wanted, for I already have your attention. I did not have a chance to introduce myself earlier. I am Ethan. It is an honor to meet you," he said. Normally when people introduce themselves, they state their title and kingdom. I was shocked to just hear him say his name without those two things.

"As it is to meet you. Though, your manner confuses me, sir. Normally a man will say 'I shall find the servants later. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Fredric, prince of Dialon.' And yet, you just state your name and say that you are honored."

"Perhaps that is because I feel that titles and ranks are meaningless, my Lady."

His words continued to confuse me. What noble man was not proud of his title? Was he, perhaps, ashamed of his rank? I don't understand what rank of nobleness would be shaming, but I have met people, both men and women, ashamed to but merely a Duke, or the last child of a Duchess. All anger I felt towards him faded as I tried to figure him out. Continuing to ponder this, I asked with pure curiosity, "Will you please tell me in spite of that, sir? It would not be proper for one to talk of you and only say the name Ethan. No one would know who I was talking about, and it is impolite to not include a title when telling someone of another's feats or misfortunes."

Ethan smiled and replied, "As you wish, your Highness. The crown princess should not sound impolite. I am Sir Ethan Nicolas, crown prince of Chalant, and prince of Emeron. But please, call me Ethan. Just Ethan."

His first two comments seemed to be said in a teasing, almost sarcastic manner, but the last told me that I was wrong with my assumption. From his tone of voice, Ethan did not seem ashamed of his title, but proud to be prince of two nations. Perhaps he felt that I would be ashamed of myself.

"I shall accept your request if you accept mine, sir. I would like to be called Arianna. Just Arianna."

A wide smile spread across his face, and there seemed to be a million stars twinkling in his eyes. "I think we will get along quite well, Arianna. Don't you?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Ethan looked so pleased that I had agreed to call him by his preferred name, and so confident, too. Have I not mentioned how handsome he was? Following my quiet laugh, a large wave of heat rushed over me, making me aware of the fact that my face was as red as our family's crest. Of course, having him see my embarrassment made me flush an even darker shade.

I immediately looked down and pretended to be very interested in the food before us, even though I really was not hungry. Why must I be such a fool? It didn't help any that Ethan asked, "So, Arianna…Is there something in your food or are you just trying to avoid me?" with obvious amusement in his voice.

I barely managed to stammer, "Oh…Um, no, I thought I saw a…bug. Yes, I thought I saw a bug land on my plate," as I looked up. Of course, I blushed yet again. At least this time it wasn't nearly as bad. Laughing weakly, I didn't quite stare at the table again, but I would not let myself meet his eyes; those dark, sparkling, gorgeous, brown eyes.

Ethan apparently found me very funny, from the look in his eyes and the silly grin on his face, and I was unsure of whether that was a good or a bad thing. Luckily for me, my father decided that this was the perfect time to make a short speech, and I was absolutely okay with that. Fredric, my sweet younger brother, seemed to be giving Ethan the 'witch's eye', which he can actually make to be quite frightening when he tries, but the latter just ignored him and paid close attention to my father. Of course, I pretended to pay attention as well, but my thoughts continued to drift away as my eyes scanned the table of men before me. None of them really caught my eye as Ethan had, but perhaps some of them were much kinder or would be a better match… Oh, who was I trying to kid? Ethan seemed perfect, absolutely perfect.

After the speech and the rest of the meal, which I only picked and prodded at, I was ready to speak with my father. Unfortunately, I am a very impatient person, and the line of men who decided that they were more important to my father than I was much too long for my liking. I would just have to talk to him later that night, and I would be the first person he would talk to. Walking out of the dining hall, looking quite upset, I headed off towards the stables.

Like my garden, I often came out to the stables to relax and calm down. Usually, I would let the servants ready my horse for me, but today I decided I would do it myself. After all, I had done it several times before. A short while later, Odysseus, my beautiful chestnut gelding, was saddled and I was out riding in the forest not far from the castle with two of my ladies' maids, Amelia and Kristine. As usual, I brought no guards with me, for I felt I had nothing to fear in the woods I had traveled through all of my life.

We rode for a quite a long time until the sun started to sink on the horizon. Amelia and Kristine had to leave at this time to go prepare the evening meal, and I willingly let them go. I did love my ladies' maids, but it was so nice to be out by one's self every once and a while. I continued on alone, deeper into the forest than I would have gone with them, mostly because Kristine was afraid that a large monster would come out and eat us all.


End file.
